Luigi (SSB20)
Luigi is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 20. He was confirmed alongside and on February 14, 2016. Attributes Luigi is a middleweight with overall slow mobility. He has average walking speed and dashing speed, low gravity, above average air acceleration, very slow falling speed and air speed, as well as the fourth highest jumps and the lowest traction. Luigi's greatest strength is the immense utility of his moves. All of his grounded moves are fast and launch opponents at favorable angles. His neutral attack and forward tilt are very fast and have decent range. Up tilt can be followed up by an aerial attack until high percentages or KO at very high percentages. Down tilt's special angle, the Sakurai angle, can trip grounded opponents and send aerial opponents away. His smash attacks are all very fast and at the same time very powerful, with their low base knockback even allowing follow-ups at low percentages. His aerial attacks are also very useful. Neutral aerial is fast, its clean hit has high vertical knockback, and the late hit has low vertical knockback, which can allow additional follow-ups. Forward aerial is the fastest of its kind and is an all-around useful move. Up aerial is very fast and deals plenty of damage and vertical knockback, making it excellent at combos. Back aerial is very powerful and has long range. Down aerial is not only a meteor smash, but also the fastest of its kind. Lastly, all of Luigi's aerials have the benefit of autocancelling from a short hop. His special moveset is also very useful. Fireball is a projectile that can limit an opponent's approach, recovery or edgeguarding attempt. With adequate charge, Green Missile is powerful and can fly forward a long distance, especially in the case of a "misfire". In this case, it becomes even stronger than the fully charged variant and the distance given covers about 60% of Final Destination. Due to Luigi panting if he overcharges, it can also be used for mindgames. Super Jump Punch is a quick attack, with its clean hit, the Fire Jump Punch, being devastatingly powerful. Finally, Luigi Cyclone can be used to approach, gimp recoveries or KO at high percentages, especially if used near the upper blast line. Finally, Luigi's grab game is among the most feared. His grabs have short range, but are among the fastest. His pummel is decently quick and deals high damage, making it a very good move for racking up damage. His forward and up throws are quick and strong, with the former being excellent at edgeguarding. His back throw is just strong and can KO at high percentages. His down throw, however, is by far his most useful throw, it remains the most versatile throw in the game. At low percentages, it can be followed up by forward tilt, up tilt and any smash attack. Until medium percentages, it can be followed up by any aerial attack, Luigi Cyclone and Super Jump Punch. Even at mid-high percentages, it can reliably set up an up aerial. These combos vary between floaties and fast-fallers, but his versatile aerial attacks can still rack up large amounts of damage. However, Luigi is not infallible. His mobility is a serious drawback, since it prevents Luigi from approaching quickly, especially from the air. This gives him significant trouble keeping up with faster opponents, weakening his otherwise excellent neutral game. In addition, the aforementioned mobility and lack of a move capable of reflection leaves him vulnerable to camping. Most of his attacks also lack range, making it very difficult for him to fight opponents with disjointed hitboxes, especially in the air. His plentiful and effective out of shield options are also something Luigi can rarely use, since he gets pushed back very far when shielding, due to his low traction. His most significant flaw, however, is his recovery. Green Missile is slow and can be stopped by opponents willing to take the hit, while Luigi Cyclone requires a lot of button mashing to be effective without prior momentum. Lastly, Super Jump Punch is the least effective recovery option in his arsenal, due to it lacking any sort of horizontal movement as Luigi rises. This means he is overly reliant on his double jump to recover, as his low air speed will provide massive difficulty in returning to the stage, making his long-distanced recovery slow and easily gimped. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Initiates a variety of poses. In order: he faces the screen with one hand on his waist while the other gives the V Sign, referencing his animation from Luigi's Mansion when he'd find a key; he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction, and what's new in this installment is the look of terror on his face while in this pose. Then, he places his right hand just below his nose, as seen in his artwork for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, just like his Bogey animation in Mario Golf and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look from the cover of Luigi's Mansion. *Side: Luigi has his arms straight down and his body fully erect. The pose causes Luigi to gently fall forward and briefly balance on his belly. He says "pow pow". It is based off of one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Down: He bashfully kicks the ground and sighs. If it contacts with an opponent that is hanging on a ledge or off-stage, Luigi can perform a powerful meteor smash; if the opponent is on the stage, then they receive set knockback. It is similar to the action Luigi performs when he misses in certain mini-games in Mario Party 2. 'On-Screen Apperance' *A green Warp Pipe appears. Luigi leaps out with his hands on his head and hesitantly says "Let's-a go!" 'Idle Poses' *Rubs the back of his head sheepishly. *Pulls on his nose, stretching it and snapping it back. 'Victory Poses' *Turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers, saying "Bang, bang!" *Falls twice, stiff as a board. It is also similar to his side taunt and character art. *Childishly swings his arms at the air, then gasps twice with exhaustion. It is also the same animation used when he is selected in Super Smash Bros.. In Competitive Play Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Characters (SSB20) Category:Mario Universe